Human Torch (Johnny Storm)
One quarter of the Fantastic Four and brother of the Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm is hero known as the Human Torch. Currently splitting his time between the Fantastic Four and the New Warriors, the Human Torch's burning hot headed attitude gets him out (and often into) trouble on a regular basis. History Pre Marvel 2000 Johnny Storm, the hot-headed younger brother of Sue Storm, gained the power to create and manipulate flame in that ill-fated rocket voyage with sister Sue, brother-in-law Reed and friend Ben Grimm. Over the years, Johnny's tried his hand at many careers, including acting, firefighting, and even helping to run the family business. While Johnny's had his fair share of female lovers, in recent years Johnny outed himself as being bisexual, dating the rare male celebrity and having a closeted crush on Iceman. Annihilus and True Love On a mission to the Negative Zone, Johnny not only came up with the battle plan to defeat Annihilus, but also took possession of the villain's Cosmic Control Rod, using it as a means to keep Annihilus from invading Earth. Johnny also fell back in love with former girlfriend Lyja, bringing her back to Earth to live. It was eventually revealed that Lyja couldn't have children, which devastated her and prompted Johnny to try to find a way to start a family someday. Eventually he was ready to propose, although Valeria talked him into waiting in a rare sentimental move, instead pushing him to tend to a broken-hearted Franklin on New Year's Eve. The Death of Ben Grimm When Ben was murdered at the hands of The Wizard, Johnny took the loss worst of all. He started to become unhinged and violent towards criminals, until Franklin forcibly removed his powers. An unstable and powerless Johnny retaliated and had the Jester and Trapster kidnap the boy to force him to restore Johnny's powers, not realizing that the orb that had his powers had been accidentally shattered by Alpha, transferring the powers to Valeria. To make matters worse, The Trapster and Jester had over-drugged Franklin to keep him from using his powers, causing him to OD. It was while in this state that Franklin had forcibly astral projected, giving Dr. Doom the chance to eliminate a powerful enemy by locking him out of his body and sending him through time and space. Franklin's last act before being banished was to restore Johnny's powers. A now more rationale Johnny swore that he'd make it up to Franklin, taking his place in the New Warriors until his nephew was found and brought home. A recent attempt by Annihilus to reclaim his Cosmic Control Rod found half of the New Warriors being trapped in the Negative Zone. Johnny and Alpha went to rescue them, only to end up being captured themselves with the already captured team members having to rescue the two of them. The Quest for Franklin Richards While fighting Malice on Liberty Island with the Fantastic 4, Johnny was blasted with Malice's magic and crashed into the ocean only to emerge with his powers burning so hot that his flames were now white. Malice's magic had increased Johnny's powers to their near maximum level. The increased powers were too much of a strain on the unstable molecules in Johnny's suits, meaning that Johnny will burn through any suit or outfit he owns. Reed himself has stated that he may not be able to create an unstable molecule strong enough to withstand Johnny's new powers. When the F4 and New Warriors went to find Franklin's lost astral form, Johnny was left behind due to this. Powers and Abilities Johnny can cover his body in fire, fly at supersonic speeds, project fireballs or other fire objects, manipulate existing flame, and absorb heat with some mental strain. He can generate a nova-level burst of flame, one million degrees Fahrenheit, although this usually exhausts his powers for some time. Under normal usage, he is able to maintain his flame form for up to 17 hours. Johnny briefly gained the powers of the Invisible Woman, which included the ability to turn himself and others invisible, and generate powerful force fields. Cosmically enhanced by Galactus, these powers were greatly amplified, and he could traverse space as well as analyze and manipulate all forms of matter. Paraphernalia Johnny's suit is made of unstable molecules, which keeps it from turning to ash when he flames on, although the unstable molecules can be neutralized by magic. Johnny currently has the Cosmic Control Rod in his possession, which he uses as a backscratcher. Appearances Johnny appears in the Fantastic 4 and is a member of the New Warriors, where he's currently filling in for the missing Franklin Richards. Trivia * Johnny once brought John Cena to a New Year's party as a date. * Sees Franklin as the son he'll potentially never have due to never settling down. Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:New Warriors Members Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Energy Body Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Supersonic Speed Category:LGBT